gaia_nicolosi_sims_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinglebogian Empire
It is a great, universe-spanning empire, founded by Dinglebog of Sixam, genetic half-brother of Pollination Technician 1's genetic great-grandfather, in the year 1000. Dinglebog colonized a lot of planets and galaxies, eventually he arrived to the sun, where he made a base there. He used an ectobiology machine to clone and mix genetics of people from the far future. He left them in the base (who is the same size as Sunset Valley) to make their own civilization, which then Dinglebog and his descendants ruled with an iron fist. All of the people born in the ectobiology lab in the sun, are actually children of premade sims, so Hermagerg and Gregamreh are actually biologically descendants of Susan, Erin, and Bebe, as these three were three of the premade sims used to ectobiologize the sun people. Dinglebog actually used four female and four male sims to ectobiologize the empire: the other female sim was Jade Greenwood, the four male sims were Shark Racket, Reuben Littler, Marc Brandt, and Barry Tenderlove. When he time travelled 1000 years forward, he mated with the resulting descendants to create a royalty of alien hybrids, who also had many illegitimate children. The ectobiology pairs were: Blue pair - Susan and Shark - the son had dark blue eyes and the daughter had cyan eyes Pink pair - Erin and Reuben - the son had purple eyes the daughter had fuchsia eyes Red pair - Bebe and Marc - the son had red eyes the daughter had orange eyes Green pair - Jade and Barry - the son had dark green eyes the daughter had lime green eyes the eye colors were from ectobiology colorcoding some other ectogenes wandered into the base as some sims got curious, so there are also many people descended also from many other premades. But mostly ectobiologizing again the genetics that started it all. Hence why the twins don’t get much genes from the boys. After Dinglebog reappeared, he was the only one allowed to use ectobiology, and after his death, whoever was the emperor at the time. if we consider an ectobiologized child of premades 1 and 2 as being always strictly half 1 and half 2, then the memetwins are: 35% Susan Wainwright 35% Erin Kennedy 20% Bebe Hart 5% Shark Racket 5% Reuben Littler Fun Fact: a lot of dinglebogian resemble their premade relatives such as blair, Max, marigold, Dudley, bill, dennis, silver, lolly, Bronson, deidre, Gus, Dorie, Holly, Oliver, Emerald. But they do not resemble tiara cuz tiaras appearance came from Lalas side except for the freckles which dinglebogian often have, even those not descemd From Reuben. this means nothing except that Blair gets her looks from Susan’s ancestors and Bronson and deidre get theirs s from Reubens side, even if they may not look much alike evolution also shaped the dinglebogians to often mutate different features known as “tweaked” and many even have superpowers the memetwins are Mostly a tweaked susan/erin mix with some Blair and Bebe in it Hermagerg has fire powers while Gregamreh has ice powers Category:The Memefamily Category:Sims 3 Category:The Memetwins